


Heat

by Laura_Mayfair



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Community: bsg_kink, F/M, Flirting, Lust, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Mayfair/pseuds/Laura_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Laura share a cup of tea on New Caprica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bsg-kink. Thanks to madamepresident for the prompt. :)

“Our tea is is going to be cold,” said Laura. Her tone was pointedly curt.  
  
Tom didn’t answer. Instead, he nuzzled behind her ear with his nose and then kissed down to her collarbone like he had all the time in the world, even if he didn't. He took her hand in his and slipped his fingertips in between hers. His thumb pressed against the edge of her wrist before moving into the curvature of her palm, making slow circles. Gods damn him -- she felt the tiny gesture everywhere.  
  
“Are you saying you want me to stop?” He buried his face in her neck, pulling down the collar of her sweater to give his lips better access while his other hand slipped under the back of it. The man could seriously multi-task. His breath felt so warm against her neck, a welcome contrast to the chill New Caprican air.  
  
“I’m saying that I want a hot cup of tea. It took nearly an hour to heat the kettle up on that useless thing. And besides that, Tory’s going to be back any min -- “  
  
The bastard cut her off with a deep kiss, all the while pushing her back toward the large central pole of the tent.  
  
“Come to my tent, Laura. My hot plate works great.” He spoke softly, his voice thick and hazy with want. He shifted his body so that his groin pressed against her thigh.  
  
He was hard as a rock.  
  
Laura lowered her eyes and then looked back up at his impish grin with a knowing look. She arched an eyebrow at him. “You are such a liar.” She gave her hips a little twist and enjoyed watching his smug expression change as his eyes lost their focus. He bit down on his bottom lip, not quite suppressing a low groan.  
  
“No, really. I switched mine with Baltar’s." He panted in between the rush of words. "He’s so busy frakking that blonde, he didn’t notice.” He ground against her and this time the moan that filled the small space was hers.  
  
The unmistakable sound of footsteps broke them apart. Moments later Tom was offering Tory a casual greeting and a cup of tea. His leather jacket was slung over one arm, strategically placed to cover up the front of his body. To his credit, he didn’t spill a single drop of tea when he poured. Laura turned to pull a third cup down from the shelf, sucking in a slow breath. Tom was instantly at her side, holding the kettle. When she handed him her cup to fill, his fingertips brushed against hers. Their eyes met -- a quick glance -- but Laura could still see the raw desire, the unfulfilled need.  
  
The tea seemed almost tepid in comparison to the look he gave her, even though it was still steaming.


End file.
